


ALWAYS

by Saf44 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snily, lileverus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: A budding romance takes place within the walls of Hogwarts. They should have know it was too good to last...When Severus sees the beautiful Lily Evans he thinks that all his dreams have come true..or ...have they really?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. THE BEGINNING

She looked like a diamond .... beautiful , rare and yet so alone. The boy knew he had never seen anyone like this before. She turned her head as if noticing his gaze . Her eyes ...... her eyes were glowing , they were like emeralds.. and her hair was like rubies. He didn't dare approach her .. she looked too good to be true . But then ..... but then she smiled and everyone else seemed to disappear .He took a step forward only because no one had smiled at him like that before , like he was real ... like he existed . In that moment there was only her. He took a step forward towards where she stood like a sole diamond among rocks . 

Then suddenly a boy with a mass of shabby black hair jumped in front of them and extended a hand to her . She eyed it wearily . She did not like the boy in front of her . She had been constantly bullied by boys like this . They were used to getting whatever they wanted . She shook of his hand and made her way to the boy who had been staring at her ..... not like a creep would ... but as if he thought of her as something human , something , to be treasured . She now stood in front of that boy . He had jet black hair .. and his eyes were like the sea during a dark night . She could sense pain ... she could sense neglect and she now knew that they would understand each other perfectly . She extended her hand ...

He stared at her . He could not believe what had just occurred . The other boy was being teased by his friend for being rejected . He thought it all looked so normal , but ... he had never had friends so he wouldn't know .. He looked down at the hand extended by the girl in front of him . She was smiling and looked a bit nervous . He tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace . He looked at the girl . Her emerald eyes were looking , not staring or scolding but ... looking at him . No one had done this for him not even his parents . He felt a renewed sense of hope for the first time in his life . He took her hand . 

She was happy ...like really happy the boy's face had brightened and was positively glowing !! She suspected hers was too.  
" I'm Lily" , she said and for the first time in her life not worried about the other person liking her .  
" I'm Severus" he said smiling , his voice filled with hope .  
They both smiled and looked towards the starry night in hope of a brighter future ... as bright as their faces were now .


	2. HOGWARTS

They remained holding hands for what felt like eternity , when suddenly a collective gasp brought them back to the real world. They snapped their heads and couldn't help but gasp. It was... it was ... there were no words to describe it . The view they now witnessed was the most breathtaking and mind-blowing one they had ever seen in their lives. A beautiful castle loomed high in front of them. Lily thought it looked like one straight out of the many fairy tales that she had admired and treasured so much as a child . But now, fairy tales only brought back cherished memories that filled her with grief and gave her a heartache for what she had lost in coming here; to Hogwarts. She was shocked to feel her eyes welling up with tears. She hurriedly wiped them off of her face.

Severus had been admiring the view when suddenly he felt Lily's hand slip away from his. He turned towards her, about to ask her what she thought when suddenly, all words died down in his throat. Lily was on the verge of tears.. like she was going to start crying any moment. Severus didn't know what to say. So,he did the only thing he could think of ...he put his arm around her, "Hey,um....are you okay?" Lily shook her head and started admiring Hogwarts in a much too loud voice that sounded anything but natural. But Severus didn't push...he knew it would take some time for her to confide in him....he knew it was dumb to have imagined that she would tell him all the troubles in her life when they had just met. He would give her time. So he held her hand and squeezed in a comforting way just to let her know that he was there , that there was someone she could trust always.

The boats stopped and they all got down only to be greeted by two large wooden doors. Lily was now confused . She didn't know any spells and she wondered if she needed any to open the door . If she couldn't, would she be stuck here for eternity ? It took her a while to calm down and when she finally did she realized that no one around her knew what to do either . She debated asking Severus if he knew how these things went when suddenly the doors opened and a stern looking woman rushed out . It was definitely a teacher, and Lily definitely didn't want to get on her bad side . Professor McGonagall , was the name of the woman. The professor led them into the Entrance Hall and through a narrow stone corridor , into an empty chamber. 

Severus was now feeling nervous, but he knew what was going to happen, he knew how the Great hall would look and how they would be sorted into different houses . His mother had told him all about it ...about Hogwarts ... about the time she had had here. But his mother was one person he couldn't think about now without feeling extreme grief at her loss. He decided he had to be strong for her...he couldn't start crying now.. not when his mother's last wish had come true..not when he had finally come to Hogwarts,after all he had been through..... He threw a glance at Lily and found her fidgeting nervously. He decided he wasn't the only one with secrets.


	3. THE SORTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting is something that all Hogwarts students have to undergo in their first year...it's said to be simple enough but....will it really ?

Severus had been lost in his thoughts when the wooden doors swung open and in came the professor . Severus decided that he admired this professor the moment he saw her. She possessed an air of confidence that ,frankly, Severus envied because it was not something that he possessed in great measure. The professor organised them all into a line and led them into the Great Hall , as it was called . And now Severus knew why .

If Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful things Lily had seen in her entire life,the Great Hall was even more beautiful and breath-taking . She wondered what.........a loud voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. " I was wondering if you would like to sit with me ,you know , after we both get sorted into Gryffindor." Lily knew who it was who had spoken and decided it would be best for her to ignore the boy. So she looked straight ahead ,but the boy did not seem to get the point because he continued like she had just given him permission to do so. God this boy was annoying . He continued on , " Anyway, you look like you'll definitely be in Gryffindor what with that beautiful red hair of yours..." but Lily wasn't listening . Thankfully she knew what Gryffindor was because the boys on the train next to whom she had sat had done nothing but criticize it . It would be a long time before she realized that it was their primary motto and aim in life to do so. Meanwhile, the annoying boy next to her was going on about Quidditch? Lily had no idea what Quidditch was but she certainly wasn't going to let the boy know that . Then suddenly they came to a halt and all the chatter in the hall stopped. The professor brought out a tattered, worn out hat that looked like it could have been worn by one of those old explorers that Lily had learnt about in school,and placed it on a stool.She wondered if they had to perform a trick or something like ...pulling a rabbit out of it . Then to Lily's utter shock the hat started singing.

Okay.....so this was the sorting! Severus was enjoying the look on Lily's face. His mother had told him about the sorting. He suspected that his face would have been a mask of what Lily's was now ,if he hadn't known what was going to happen. Severus realized that while he had been lost in his thoughts the hat had finished it's song and the professor was now unrolling a large sheet of parchment . And then the sorting started. 

The sorting was unlike anything Severus had seen in his life and he had seen some pretty weird things in his life considering the fact that his mother was a witch.The professor called out names in quick succession and the person whose name was called out had to go and put on the hat, and the hat would call out the house to which the person belonged. Severus thought it sounded simple enough.

But what if she ended up siting on the stool forever ...and then the professor decided that there had been a mistake and they sent her back home....Lily shook her head as if doing that would take away all her unpleasant thoughts,when the professors shrill voice broke through her thoughts. "Black Sirius", the boy next to the annoying boy strode forward with an air of nonchalance and he put on the hat . What happened next seemed to surprise everyone in the room .

The Sorting Hat opened it's mouth, evidently about to shout out the boy's house when suddenly it closed the rip that was it's mouth. He could see the shock on the faces of the professors and decided that they had never seen anything like it either. Black Sirius.......he decided he wasn't going to like this boy. He couldn't see the boy's face but he could see that the boy's hands were clenched. After what seemed like eternity the hat shouted out,"Gryffindor!!!" Okay, he definitely wasn't going to like this boy. The sorting continued... " Cabal Khatri " , "Hufflepuff" ..."Dankworth Adair " ," Rawenclaw"...for some the hat called out their house almost immediately , but for some others it took longer. There was a weird girl who had been standing in front of Severus who had had to sit on the stool for almost 5 minutes before the hat sorted her into Gryffindor. The professor had just finished with the D's and started with the E's.Severus wondered when Lily's name would be called out. "Eachus Andrea" ,"Slytherin"...when suddenly "Evans Lily!!" So that was her first name...Severus thought it suited her perfectly . It was as beautiful as she was .....Severus hoped and prayed that she would get sorted into Slytherin. But then,"Gryffindor!!!" Severus was disappointed..he knew Slytherin was the only house for him.

Lily was relieved. After listening to the boys on the train going on endlessly about what losers Gryffindors were, she realized that it was not something she was keen on doing. She was met with applause at the Gryffindor table and her heart rose. For once in her life she felt wanted .

Lily was hoping Severus would get sorted into Gryffindor too . But she had seen the look on Severus's face when she had gotten into Gryffindor. He had looked devastated....and she didn't think he was going to be in the same house as her. The Sorting continued......it was a long time before anyone got sorted into Gryffindor. "Lupin Remus!" , "Gryffindor!!" the Gryfindor table roared with applause and Lily joined in. Remus looked like sick and thin ...Lily pitied him. She introduced herself "Hi..um...I'm Lily" The boy looked surprised like no one had ever spoken to him like that before. He extended his hand out nervously,"um..hi! I'm Remus!"They both shook hands and Lily saw this as a beginning of another friendship.

Severus didn't realize how long he had been staring at Lily until the great hall erupted with laughter. The commotion seemed to break Lily and the other shabby boy out of their spell. Severus had felt a pang of jealousy when he had seen Lily talking to the boy ....he realised that he wasn't going to like this boy either. Severus realized that the commotion had broken out because the boy who had been sitting on the stool had run towards his house table with the hat on ..the professor had to call him back and when he tried to hand the hat back to her he stumbled and fell on her. Pathetic! Pettigrew Peter was the boy's name . So that brought the list of people whom Severus hated to four in less then an hour. Then.......

"Potter James!" the annoying boy who had been stalking Lily, trying to get her attention walked forward with the arrogant swagger of boys like him..boys who were used to getting what they wanted. Potter sauntered up to the hat and winked at the professor before he put it on. The hall erupted with laughter again and the professor actually looked flustered. Severus hated the boy even more just then. "Gryffindor" the boy looked pleased with himself and walked towards the Gryffindor table to join his friend Black, with the attitude of someone who had just been given an Order of Merlin class 1 or something. Potter tried to get Lily to talk to him but ,to Severus's pleasure ,she ignored him completely. The sorting continued ....."Shackebolt Kingsley" ...."Gryffindor!!"and then .....

"Snape Severus!!" For some reason, the name suited him perfectly ... Lily didn't know why but it felt like him....Severus walked with his head down ,like he didn't want anyone to see him..Lily had sensed that he was an introvert the first time she had seen him....it was only now that she knew the extent to which he was one . The hat had barely touched his head when "Slytherin!!" 

Severus was pleased with himself ...he was actually proud! Slytherin had been his mother's house and now it was his house as well! He turned to look at Lily and saw that she was disappointed..but she smiled at him, and he felt that things would work out after all......


	4. PRINCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Severus wish he was in Slytherin other than the fact that his mother had been one ? What made him hate muggles and muggleborns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will absolutely blow your mind !! Read on to find out why

“Slytherin!!”, Severus walked towards the Slytherin table where he was met with applause. His heart rose, he felt , maybe , he was finally where he belonged. He felt …..happy ; truly happy . Maybe he was going to have one good day in his life after his mother’s death after all . Suddenly he felt the world tilting …why was the world turning upside down ? It was only then he realised he was falling…..

Lily had been engrossed in her conversation with Remus on whether or not the Beatles were the best band in the world ,when suddenly she heard a gasp. The gasp was not loud or piercing , in fact to the contrary , it was soft and filled with disbelief. But something about it made her turn and to her shock , she saw Severus fall forward and hit the ground face on with a thud. She wondered if he had fainted due to sheer exhaustion , when suddenly laughter broke out at the Slytherin table.Lily saw a boy pull his leg back from where it had previously been extended. She was furious. What was people’s problem ? Why couldn’t they just leave well enough alone ??

Severus felt himself fall forward and the golden floor was the last thing he saw before everything turned black. Memories came flooding back……..  
The glass broke…there was a huge crash. Severus awoke when he heard screaming. A chill ran down his spine. He knew that scream….it was his mother! He rushed out of the bedroom . A man was standing in his mother’s bedroom , holding a knife. “MOM!!!!!” He could see his mother’s eyes widen in fear . “Prince get out of here go!! Mommy will deal with this ! I’ll be fine!!” But Severus couldn’t move. His feet were rooted to the ground , they wouldn’t move… Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth and he realized that another man had grabbed him. He struggled against the man's grip but he wasn't able to do anything .

Lily was worried....Severus was just lying face flat on the ground.....he wasn't getting up!! She saw one of the teachers get up and leave the head table. However the sorting continued on like nothing had happened. Except now, the annoying boy Potter and his friend Black were laughing heartily at Severus.

The man advanced towards his mother , knife in his hand ...."You're the one aren't you ? The magic healer ? The one they say cured old Higgin's lumbago ? Fit as a fiddle he is now ..How did you do it eh ? You know what they say ? They say that you can do magic ! They say that you is a witch ! Thought you could fool everyone? Convince them that you don't practice black magic ? " The man laughed when he finished his dialogue. His mother looked up at the man....Severus could see nothing but rage in her eyes. " You have no idea what I did !! I saved his life!! He was going to die and I saved him!! Nothing more!!" The man chuckled. Severus realized with a jolt that he was their neighbour...he had the same deep chuckle . " You're a witch ! Witches shouldn't exist!! They don't deserve to live!!" The man advanced further towards Severus's mother . His mother backed away towards the wall. The man brought the knife down . 

The teacher seemed to be checking Severus's pulse. What for, Lily didn't understand ...Severus was not dead! He was just knocked out cold ! The teacher then reprimanded the boys who had been responsible for the prank , gave them detention, something involving cleaning the beds in the hospital wing using only grease and no magic ...then she deducted twenty points from Slytherin. She then picked Severus up and took him out of the Great Hall and out of sight. Lily would later find out that the teacher's name was Madam Pomfrey and she was not to be messed with.

Severus bit the hand of the man holding him and screamed , "MOM!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly all the books in the room flew out of their shelves, the windows flew open , Severus continued screaming. The muggle now seemed to panic...."Is he like you ? Is he a weird 'une too ?" The man demanded....he then advanced towards Severus with the knife. Severus's mother began pleading....."Not him!! Leave him alone!! Not my prince!!" " Shut up woman !" The man shouted. Now the books were everywhere ....the cupboard doors were banging .....Severus screamed louder. Now the man began to panic..."Make him stop !!" "He doesn't know how to control it !!" Suddenly more men came rushing into the room...where had they come from ? " Help " , Severus gasped. The men just looked at him . Then one of the men hit him really hard and he hit the ground and cut his arm.....he still had that scar. He could faintly hear his mother screaming " Severus !! Run!! Leave me !! Go hide Prince ! " , Severus took one last look at his mother...she looked at him , eyes filled with love and sadness. The muggle man who now seemed to have recovered , again began advancing towards his mother....she mouthed one last word "GO", the man brought the knife down and this time it struck it's target..Severus couldn't scream....couldn't do anything...his mother....the only person who had loved him was gone . 

Lily decided she couldn't just sit there and pretend that everything was alright . She didn't like bullies . She got up and before she could change her mind, walked out of the Hall.

Dumbledore who had been watching the happenings was quite surprised when he saw Lily leave the hall.....He had been at Hogwarts since forever and not many things surprised him ...but this did. Severus and Lily.....hmm....they would be formidable together . He smiled and continued to enjoy the sorting.

The man laughed.....it was a shrill high laugh. Severus felt nothing but anger , but he realized there was nothing he could do. He was outnumbered . So he did the only thing that he could think of.....the only thing his mother had been able to think of ...he ran .  
Severus woke up with a start....He saw a woman hovering over him, his vision was blurry....Where was he ? Where was that man ? "You're okay.....you're fine" Wait a second , that was Lily's voice..What was she doing here ? Then it all came back to him ..the sorting, the leg , the laughter. He must have passed out. He figured he was in the hospital wing , his mother had told him all about it. His mother.......all she had wanted to do was help people but , they had killed her ....Those Filthy Muggles Had Killed Her!!! Severus felt an uncontrollable rage rising within him. 

Lily saw that Severus's fists were clenched . His face was contorted with rage . She decided he couldn't stay alone in this place while everyone continued to enjoy the feast. They were going back . And that was exactly what she conveyed to Madam Pomfrey . Madam Pomfrey looked shocked , but she didn't say anything . Lily took Severus's hand and dragged him out of the infirmary and back into the great hall . Severus seemed to have calmed down on the way , and was now back to his introverted self. Lily was happy that Severus was okay but she figured she was in deep trouble . But none of that mattered just then...Severus was her friend and friends were meant to be stood up for .

Severus realized that Lily had done what no one had ever done for him before...she had treated him as her friend and for that he would be ever grateful. They moved on to their own house tables after they reached the great hall. Lily gave Severus a bright grin and Severus could not help but smile weakly. This time he walked with his eyes on the floor, just in case . He chose a spot at the very end of the Slytherin table and quietly began eating and ignored anyone who stared his way . The food was delicious ...he loved it . Then suddenly he began choking but thankfully it stopped once he gulped down some water. Suddenly he heard a voice " Hey Snivellus! You done with your snivelling ? " , and there was laughter everywhere. Severus looked up to see that it was Potter who had spoken and his friend Black was laughing along ....he saw Lily smile but she quickly turned her face . But she had smiled....his heart dropped. He heard a voice beside him " Don't mind them ..all Gryffindors are idiots , Muggle-sympathizers " , Severus looked up to see who had spoken. It was a tall boy with long blonde hair and a prefect badge on his chest . Severus's mother had told him about this practice in Hogwarts . She had told him that Prefects were appointed in the fifth year . He had then told her he wanted to be one .His mother .......his mother had been his everything . He had been her prince . The boy drawled on .....,"Welcome to Slytherin by the way..let's hope you don't turn out to be a muggle sympathizer like most wizards these days.....Personally I don't find any need to sympathize with muggles ....they fear us and they destroy us ...." " I hate Muggles ! I would never for the life of me , sympathize with them !!" , Severus said it with such conviction that the boy looked stunned and then he smiled. The boy extended his hand .."I'm Lucius , Lucius Malfoy ." Severus took his hand, " I'm Severus , Severus Snape ." Lucius smiled again , " I have a feeling we'll be very good friends Severus ." Severus smiled " Yes , yes we will ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter !! Next one's gonna come out soon  
> Until then,  
> STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE !!  
> TAKE CARE EVERYONE!!


	5. LARCISSA : AN INTRODUCTION ( Part 1of 2 )

_She was running ....the passage was dark... the place was deserted. The place was eerily quiet ....not a single twig moved....it was as if the world had suddenly gone still....It was in fact peaceful.....yet she continued running , her pursuer couldn't be far behind .....yet silence prevailed. She stopped to catch her breath , she knew it had been wrong on her part but she hadn't been able to resist it. If those mudbloods had done it then who was she to shy away...she needed to prove her worth!! She needed to belong....no...she needed to know that she belonged....that she had not given up everything for nothing....._

Severus awoke to Narcissa screaming but by now he was quite used to it. It happened almost every night and he could hear soft footsteps that could only belong to Lucius. Lucius was the only person who cared about anyone in the Slytherin dorm ....here he was kind, gentle and empathetic....but once he stepped out of the dorm he was a transformed person ..ever sneering and strutting about the place like he owned it . Yes, Lucius was prejudiced , but , Severus thought , prejudice wasn't necessarily a bad thing when it was directed at the right people ....namely , Mudbloods 

_She could hear it behind her now ...she gasped trying to catch her breath ...she couldn't do it and she hated herself for it ........She started sobbing ...no she couldn't face it she would rather run and she hated herself for it ...She wanted only to be free only to have nothing to prove to anyone and she hated herself for it ......She hated herself and she could do nothing about it ....._

Lucius hurried down the stairs of the boys dorm , strangely Narcissa had stopped screaming.....Lucius prayed that she was alright though he knew it was futile to hope for that . Narcissa was never alright after such episodes. He could hear sobbing...he quickened his pace ...

_No..she begged please no !! The thing did not seem to hear her....it advanced forward slowly ...she took a step back but her feet hit a cold wall ...she was trapped again_

"Narcissa !! Narcissa!!" , Lucius shouted ..she was breathing heavily .....she was sobbing and thankfully the Slytherin common room was empty and they were alone...

_Suddenly the thing collapsed to the ground , and behind it stood a beautiful girl .....she had her eyes ..beauiful blue eyes .....Narcissa knew who it was, but those eyes had been lost a long time ago ....Bellatrix raised her head "Hello dear sister "_

__

__

_Narcissa cried with relief she rushed forward to hug her sister......but she stopped in her tracks. Bellatrix was looking at her with an expression of absolute disgust . " You're a disgrace to the family you know !! You can't hold your ground you can't fight !! I have no idea how you came to be a witch you should have been a squib !! You're disgusting !" and with that she turned and walked away leaving Narcissa alone in the dark ........ Narcissa felt uncontollable sorrow and rage but deep down in some dark part of her soul , she knew that her sister had been right and she hated herself for it._

When Narcissa finally opened her eyes Lucius felt relieved.....no ..he felt more than just relieved .....she had gone deeper this time , and it had been harder to get her out ... he knew what would happen if she went too deep , he also knew what he had to do . 

Narcissa woke up to see Lucius's eyes looking down on her .....they were filled with concern , an expression she knew was reserved only for her . She held out her hand , "Lucius" His name felt so good to say , she didn't want to stop saying it "Lucius" she breathed , "Lucius ....Lucius I'm okay...I'm fine " and they both knew that she was lying but for the moment they wanted nothing more than to be with each other....Lucius snuggled in beside Narcissa and they both cherished each other's presence , knowing they would not be disturbed by anyone ..not when they had been hand-picked by the Lord .....not when they had been chosen to serve **his** purpose....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!!  
> Stay tuned for part 2  
> Hope u enjoyed this one !!  
> Take care  
> Stay safe !! 💕😁


	6. LARCISSA : AN INTRODUCTION ( Part 2 of 2 )

#  HOW THEY MET

#  _5 Years ago......_

Lucius packed his bags in a hurry . Like he did for almost anything , he had put off his packing all the way to the day when he was supposed to leave . He was done packing and was on the verge of descending the stairs of his manor when he heard shouting in the living room . He stealthily made his way down the stairs but a voice stopped him in his tracks ...." Lucius " He spun around to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair standing at the head of the stairs . She beckoned to him ..he shot a glance towards the iving room and then turned and followed the girl , who for some reason had looked vaguely familiar.... 

" Hurry up Cissy!!" the words brought Narcissa out of her trance and she quickly scrambled around randomly tossing stuff into her trunk . she could hear footsteps hurrying her way and she knew who it was before the door of her room flew upon and in the doorway stood Bella .Narcissa had just finished her packing and frankly , that was not the way she had expected to pack for her first time going to Hogwarts.....no, this was not how she had imagined it at all . She had dreamt about her first ever packing for Hogwarts for many days sometimes for hours on an end.....in fact she had been contemplating about the perfect way to pack all morning , and before she had realised it had been time to leave and Bella had been shouting at her . "CISSSSYYYYY!!!" The scream brought Narcissa back to the real world and she turned to find Bella staring at her in disbelief..."My god Cissy !!!"

Lucius climbed up the stairs after the girl still trying to place her familiar face when he heard his father scream from the living room . The mysterious girl , for some reason, seemed to find his father's anger amusing. Lucius however, shuddered at the thought of facing his father when he was to be dropped off at the station. They finally reached his room and the girl in a smooth motion that again seemed extremly familiar sat down on his bed ......without being invited to . Lucius wondered who had taught her her manners for they seemed almost non existent , almost. And then, Lucius recieved his first shock for the day when the girl turned towards him and looked him in the eyes ....he realised with a jolt who the girl was and he didn't particularly like what he realised.....

Dreamer .....that's was she was .....a dreamer ....... a dreamer ..... and so she would continue dreaming forever and forever and forever.......

" Mistral!!" Lucius managed to gasp out ......"Mistral ?? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here ? " Lucius now understood why his father had been livid with rage , but he couldn't have seen her ......not when she had been with him ..."Mistral" Lucius said with deadly calm, " What did you do ? " Mistral gave him a feline grin and sauntered up to him . She put her hands round his waist and brought her mouth near his ears only to whisper "Tut tut ....dear brother this is indeed disappointing I knew they'd get you I just didn't realise how far you would be gone ...." Lucius went still , how did she know ? How did Mistral of all people know that he.......the door of his room swung open and in the doorway stood his parents . Mistral turned her attention to them and smiled her feline smile again ...." Hello father it has been a while ...." 

Narcissa had to turn her face away to keep herself from bursting out with laughter . Bella still had that weird expresson on her face and was looking at her like she had just been dropped from the sky .... Then Bella's face turned grim , " Dreaming is not an advantage Cissy .....dreamers don't get anywhere ....only realists do " and she took all of one glance at her before she left the room slamming the door behind her ..... Narcissa's smile faded and she was left all alone in her room again ..... 

Lucius mentally shuddered at the rage on his father's face ....Mistral to her credit stopped smilling her feral grin and assumed a serious expression . She turned towards Lucius , " Lucius ......what are you to do when you finish your studies at Hogwarts ? What is your future ? Do you know what will happen ? Lucius listen to me ....don't stay here anymore come with me for if you stay..." It was then that his father who had finally seeemed to have lost his infinite reserves of patience bellowed , " Stop it ! You will not tell him a word more !! Lucius will make the Malfoys proud !! " " What of his dreams then , Abraxas !! What about what he wants to do ??" Mistral was now screaming .....Lucius did not understand why .....why did she want dreams for him ? " The boy doesn't dream Mistral " Abraxas said the last word with a sneer . Lucius saw Mistral's face go white and she turned towards him " That was why you were so shocked when you saw me ...you didn't think I would come back ....you didn't think I would keep up my promise...." she was silently crying now ....but Lucius couldn't stop himself from saying ," What promise Mistral ?" The words had come out harsher than he had intended . But Mistral only looked up at him and they locked eyes and that , that was when he remembered ......"Mistral !! I remember ! " His own voice cracked , " Mistral ....that summer , the , the......" Lucius was laughing and he felt a part of him that had been dark and hollow and empty begin to awaken , to fill with colour again .......Mistral was now laughing too , she took his face in her hands , " I knew you'd remember dear brother ....I love you.....come with me ..." Lucius took her hand.....Suddenly Lucius saw a flash of green and Mistral ........no!!!! no !!! Mistral was falling to thhe ground ........he could hear himself screaming , begging for her to not be dead .......not when she had finally come back like she had promised......not when he had finally began to dream of having a normal life of having a sister ...of having someone who loved him ...

Narcissa quickly finisehd her packing and pulled her trunk downstairs where she found Bellatrix and Andromeda waiting for her . Bella smiled at her ,their earlier fight all but forgotten , Narcissa returned her smile because there was not much else she could have done . Their parents greeted them in their living room and quietly bid them farewell . They kissed and hugged Bella and Andromeda but wholly ignored Narcissa ... she knew she was supposed to feel hurt or sad but she felt nothing . Her parents had never bothered with her ...never tried to see what she was capable of . To them , she was much too ordinary ...to normal . But Narcissa knew she was anything but ordinary , she knew she would one day make her parents regret the way they had treated her ....and her dreams , her dreams made her extraordinary ..

Lucius was still sobbing when he heard his father's cold voice cut through his thoughts .....before he realised what was happening , his father had raised his wand at him , " Perhaps the previous one was not strong enough if that stupid girl was able to break it . No worries this time though , no one will be able to break this not even myself..... **OBLIVIATE!!!** " Lucius heard someone scream No !! but all he saw was a blinding white light and then , everything went black .

Narcissa studied the boy who had been placed on the seat next to her on the train......yes placed by someone who had told her that the boy was extremely unwell . Well, Narcissa studied the boy and realised that he was in fact quite good looking . she looked around in the compartement she was in ....there was nobody else with her in the compartement. This was not how she had dreamt about going to Hogwarts for the first time....certainly not in an almost empty compartement with an attractive sick boy . She leaned forward to get a closer look at him when he suddenly woke up with a jolt

Lucius woke up with a sense of urgency only to find himself already aboard the Hogwarts Express... he had to find her ...he had to help her ....." Whom do you have to find ? " He saw a pretty girl sitting next to him ..."I don't know ....." And that's when he realised ...he didn't know ....he had the nagging feeling that something was wrong and yet he didn't know what it was...wait a minute ...how had he gotten on the train ? His head started pounding and all he wanted to do was scream . " Bad dream ? " The girl was staring at him again . Lucius gritted his teeth " I don't dream " Lucius could have sworn that a flash of hurt passed on the girl's face but then she smiled , a feral grin which for some reason made Lucius shudder " Maybe I could teach you to dream ......Maybe it will help you get better " " And what if I don't want to learn ? " Lucius challenged . " Ah! That would be a pity " Their eyes met and the girl smiled at him again , her eyes challenging ..." You better be a good teacher .."

The Dreamer and The Realist had met as destiny had intended them too and neither dreamed what the other would soon become to them.....


	7. THE MARAUDERS : AN INTRODUCTION ( PART 1OF 3 )

_The man walked slowly ...... he could hear his footsteps . They seemed to him too loud in face of the silence that seemed to await him...and yet the place was filed with sound and laughter ..... A man was hidden behind the wall ...observing his every move, but he did not notice...in fact he did not notice anything ....he had been stripped of all emotion , a betrayal so horrifying that it had caused him to become one without feeling ....so he continued walking , listening only to the sound of his footsteps . He did not notice as his shadow slipped away._

Remus felt sick ....sicker than he usually did . He had been at the Shrieking Shack for about two days and he didn't know if he could take it for much longer. He had had a worse transformation than usual and he knew that his most recent one would only cause rumors to spread ....he didn't mind the rumors , what he did mind however was that if the rumors were to ever reach his friends...they would know who he was; what he was 

Finch was howling . Sirius smiled...those dungbombs had done their work spectacularly well and now the entire trophy room was covered with brown chocolate dung. It would probably take Finch weeks to clean it. He grinned wide ...that would give them enough time to plan their next prank.

James caught the snitch but ended up falling off his broom. He could hear a gasp from all the girls who had come to watch him play...James didn't have any shortage of fangirls. In fact he had way too many of them .....but the one girl whom he liked seemed to want nothing to do with him . James looked up from the ground where he had fallen . He began to groan....hopeful that Evans would notice and come to help him. But she was nowhere to be found ....

_Laughter......he had forgotten that sound ...it had been years since he had last heard someone laugh. He peeped , he wanted to see the source of that life....in that place of death....and what he saw shocked him. He never peeped out again..._

Peter had been trying to get that nice girl from Ravenclaw to talk to him....so far she had decided to ignore his every word , not that he had actually spoken anything that made sense. He tried again-erm.... The girl turned towards him , her eyes going wide like she was seeing him for the first time. He continued - ermmm ....I was ....ummm I was... wonde-de-de-ring if ummm... we could umm...you know, sit together for Charms ?.He saw the girls eyes go wide ...Peter felt disappointed ..he was sure she was going to refuse ...but she smiled - Sure ...

_She was worried and it wasn't helping her or anybody else ....She knew what he had promised but she also knew there were people who broke their promises.....She looked around her...She could not have been happier ...she could not have been more loved , satisfied ....and yet....yet...She also knew she was in danger ...and she could do nothing but wait_

"What happened this time ? " James continued ...."Was it your grandmother ? Or did you have to get any teeth repairs ? " Lupin flinched . His friend's tone was not kind but then again he had been gone for the fifth time in the last two months and he had been running out of excuses to give his friends . " I had some personal business ....I couldn't be here " "How much longer are you going to keep lying to us Remus ? " Remus paled ...They knew ? How ? No ! They couldn't know !! They just couldn't. Sirius appeared - We know you were the one who made sure finch wasn't here when we planted the dungbombs ...we know you were the one who tricked professor the other day ..you claim you're a model student but you were in on all of our pranks. Remus sighed , his shoulders sagging in relief...he smiled innocently- Whoever gave you that idea ? Sirius and James grinned wickedly .  
Remus was having the most fun he had ever had in his life . He realized it was the it first time that he had any actual friends and he didn't want to spoil it .....he was worried about them finding out who he was ...he was worried they would desert him just like everybody else...but they were his first true friends ....He took a deep breath - Guys , there's something you need to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed this chapter !!!   
> Stay home Stay safe   
> Love, saf44   
> ❤


	8. THE MARAUDERS : AN INTRODUCTION ( PART 2 OF 3 )

_Wasp smiled.......the job was done .....he sat back ....three years of planning and now , finally he was free...The job had gone on without a glitch but something was bothering him , Harpie was nowhere to be seen ...he leaned against the wall . Suddenly he heard Harpie scream ...he clutched his gun tightly and ran .....He found himself in a clearing . " Harpie!!!!" Seemingly out of nowhere a man appeared in front of him ..the man wore funny clothes almost like a cloak ...Wasp couldn't imagine why a man would dress like this one did - WHERE IS HARPIE ?!!!! The man smiled.....Wasp paled ...there was something about the way the man smiled ....It seemed like, pure evil - WHERE IS HARPIE ? he managed again . The man waved his hand ...and then out of nowhere fifteen other men appeared , one of them holding Harpie . He saw that Harpie was writhing in pain but the man didn't seem to be doing anything to her ....he was about to ask for an explanation when the crowd parted and a horrifying man , if the thing in front of him could be called a man, stepped forward . It pointed something that looked like a designer twig at him - Imperio Wasp couldn't make sense of the word but his body surrendered. His hand , the one that held the gun pointed at Harpie - NO NO !!! It clicked the safety ...his finger went to the trigger.. Wasp was sobbing , he was trying to fight it ....he tried to pull his hand back . His senses were screaming at him . Yet there was nothing he could do but watch as his hand pulled the trigger ...Again and Again and Again until ...Harpie was dead and there were exactly 3 bullets left .....The gun now pointed at him ...he knew his fate . Both bodies were found ...one had been terribly mutilated and the other was gruesome to look at with a bullet in either eye and one in the heart....like they had both been tortured .... The next morning the headlines read : **"MAN KILLS WIFE , COMMITS SUICIDE AFTER BURGLARY ....."**_

Remus found the silence uncomfortable . He had just told his friends about himself ....his deepest , darkest secret . Despite all that , Remus actually felt relieved . It felt good to finally get things off his chest . He had been worrying about this very moment for months together ...and he was proud to have actually worked up the courage to tell them . He smiled sadly to himself ....he knew he couldn't expect his friends to want to be near him....but he really hoped that they would stay .....

Sirius started laughing ....he couldn't help himself , he saw Remus's eyes go wide but try as he might , he really wasn't able to shut up.  
James was howling . The expression on Remus's face was priceless . His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were filled with disbelief....he looked almost affronted .....he heard a loud thud and turned to see Sirius howling with laughter on the ground .

Remus really couldn't understand how his friends could be laughing when he had , quite literally , spilled his soul to them ....when he had told them he was a monster .....how could they laugh ?? He had had enough - Would someone please explain why my best friends find the fact that their best friend is a monster so funny ? This did not have the desired effect. Sirius doubled up and James also fell off his chair. Finally Sirius managed to calm himself , at least enough to say - Are you mad ?? before he doubled over with laughter again. Remus really couldn't understand what was going on . It was finally Peter who said - You're an idiot you know ...they're laughing because you're supposed to be like the top student and everything but you couldn't understand something so simple ....

James thought Remus was being stupid and he was certain Sirius thought that too. He was their best friend , no matter that he was a werewolf ...he had told them only now but they had suspected for a long time ....that was probably why James had found the whole thing so incredibly funny ...it was because the lies Remus had given had been just pathetic and then there was the time when he vanished ..always on a full moon night ....  
" You know Remus , for someone who wants to one day teach here , you can be incredibly stupid.." Sirius went over to where Remus was sitting ....-whatever you are , it doesn't matter ....you are our friend and you will always be ..

Remus looked at Sirius and he wondered what he had done to deserve such friends ....his eyes glistened with tears and he found his voice just enough to say - Thank you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope u enjoyed this chapter !!  
> Stay home, Stay safe  
> Love,   
> Saf44 ❤


	9. THE LETTER

Lily reread the letter she had just received . She hadn't expected Petunia to write to her , like ever . They had initially been close but had suddenly drifted apart when Lily got the letter to Hogwarts . Petunia had always been the jealous type and Lily realized she couldn't actually blame her. She sighed ..- Feeling nostalgic ? She looked up to see Severus smiling up at her . She grinned . Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all . 

Severus saw that Lily was pre-occupied .....-Is something the matter ? Lily whirled almost too quick for it to be considered natural. " Oh! Not at all " Severus decided not to push her . She would talk to him in her own time . Today's Thursday - he proclaimed . Oh ! How naive of me to think it was a Friday - she countered scowling. Severus couldn't help himself . One look at her face and he was rolling with laughter . Lily's face went red . She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall . Severus tried in vain to control his laughter while he stumbled out of the hall behind her .

Severus had to run to catch up with her . For someone her size, she sure walked very fast . Hey ! Hey I'm sorry okay ? She ignored him and continued walking . I couldn't resist ! You just looked so funny and offended !! I just had to laugh . "I'm not angry with you Severus.....it's just ..you were right , there is something on my mind and it's troubling me. " Severus hesitated . He knew he had decided to give her her space . But he just couldn't bear to see her so troubled .....- Do you want to share it with me ? She looked hesitant , almost as if she might refuse and then , she nodded. 

Lily braved a grin . She had not shared her feelings with anyone , at least the one person she used to share her feelings with no longer spoke to her . She sighed - Its about my sister..." Wait a second ...You have a sister ? Is she here at Hogwarts ? Lily sighed again- No...she ..um....she's not a witch . Tears filled her eyes at the memory ....

_It was like any other Monday . Petunia was naggingat her as usual about her choice of clothes. Lily sighed internally . - Behave yourself for one day ... Petunia was lecturing her ,again, as usual . Lily nodded her face , pretending she was listening . In reality though , Lily couldn't actually help it . Strange things seemed to keep happening to her . She prayed that her last day at her school would be uneventful . Her prayers were answered . However her entire day wasn't uneventful . She was surprised to see an envelope lying on her bed with her name on it . " Strange " she thought . She tore open the envelope and gasped ....._

"Earth to Lily Evans " She snapped back to the present . Beside her , Severus relaxed - Oh thank the lord ! I was beginning to wonder if you were having some kind of seizure , and if I should call Madam Pomfrey...You don't have to do this you know, if you don't want to .... She met his gaze - No ! I want to . 

Lily felt a newfound determination , she felt angry and betrayed ....but she wanted Severus to know - My sister and I were very close . My getting a letter to Hogwarts caused a rift between us . Our parents were very proud ...but Petunia , she was jealous . She hasn't spoken to me since that day . Her gaze dropped . She was afraid she would start crying - She thinks of me as a freak ....I got a letter from her today morning . She asked me not to come home ....she said there was no place for freaks like me in the real world ....I'm afraid Severus , maybe I am a freak , maybe ....maybe nobody will ever like me ...She was sobbing now .

Severus was surprised at how Lily felt . She was popular , and kind and smart and yet one muggle had managed to break her down ....rage coiled in his body but he pushed it down ...he knew Lily wouldn't feel any better if he got angry . He sighed - Lily , you are one of the most remarkable people I've met and I'm not bluffing here . Everybody here at Hogwarts loves you . They don't think of you as a freak . They probably think you're a bit crazy for spending time with a freak . She laughed and he joined in , but he was not finished . It doesn't matter what your sister says about you not having a place in the real world . It doesn't matter because , no matter where you are in life, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE !!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER...  
> STAY HOME   
> STAY SAFE   
> Love ,   
> Saf44❤


End file.
